However the Story Ends
The following tale may bring you horror. Laughter. But most likely loss of bladder control. You have been warned. Chapter 1: Strangeness is relative One peaceful day in Antarctica, the leading characters of the Fanon were lounging around. Those characters included Explorer, Speeddasher, Tails6000, Ninjinian, Corai, Mectrixctic, and that other guy. Oh yeah - Willy the Penguin. And Willy just came bursting in, disrupting the quiet and smacking into the wall. "Willy, this is the fifth cookie-time this week. And it's only Wednesday, for cookie's sake," said Ninjinian. "I know I know! But I discovered something!" said the weirdo. "What?" asked Speeddasher. "There's another alternate dimension!" "Another one? Aren't there like five already?" said Explorer. "That's debatable Explorer, my brother," replied Ninjinian. "Now Will, show us what you got, man!" "Right! The universe doesn't have a name, but before Kwik went off on another solo journey, he gave me a glimpse of this reality! I even have a dimension hopper!" "Give us a look, Steve." said Corai, who never for some reason gets Willy's name right. "It's Willy, And okay. Here you go!" Thus Willy opened a portal to the dimension and a weird adventure filled with chaos and strange-ish overtones ensued. Yeah, that's right. Another new story with a short first chapter, in which the writer will discontinue to write for three months because he's too lazy to write it. We'll just see how it goes. (don't trust him)... Chapter 2: Honey, I vaporized the kids As the penguins flew through the portal, they passed many doors to other universes, such as the one where a girl fell down a puffle hole, the one where some guy finds out he's half high penguin, and one where electronics turn into giant robotic penguins. Then, suddenly, the group came flying out of the portal, into a desolate wasteland. "What the heck is tis place?" asld Tails. "An alternate reality." answered Speeddasher. Then, out of nowhere, a happy yellow penguin came running towards them. "Hello friends!" said the penguin. "Who are you? Why are so happy?" demanded Speeddasher. "Oh, I'm Slowtrudger! Why am I happy you ask? I don't know to be honest!" He then ran away, cheerfully. "Penguins like that make me sick." said Speeddasher as he ran into Willy, with a goofy expression on his face. "Wipe that look of your face Will." Willy did literally what he was told. "Ugh," replied Speed. ---- The group continued to walk until they got to a small town, or what at least was left of a town. It appeared to be a run-down village. The penguins asked around, but all they got were "Shhh, keep your head down". "What the cookie is up with these people?!" asked Ninjinian. "Hey guys! A frying pan!" said Willy, as he proceeded to hit himself on the head with it. "Good for you Willy. Now how do we find out where we are if nobody will tell us?" asked Tails. "Simple. Come with me." said a penguin dressed in all black. "I'd rather stay with frying-pan boy." said Mectrixctic. Willy then made an omelet. And ate it. Chapter 3: The fellowship of the morons The group followed the penguin, who lead them into a throne room, complete with stained windows. "Ah hello, er, weirdos." said a penguin in the throne. "Your cookie mistaken. The only weirdo is the guy with the green hat." said Ninjinian. Willy had on boxing gloves and was fighting with Micheal Chison. He lost and had three concussions. And a black eye. "See what I cookie mean, brother?" "Yes, I do see. Now, we should intoduce ourselves, and since this is my land, I will go first. My name is William Francis Nigel Henry Gabriel XI. You shall adress me as King Bill though. Then there are my servants- Slowtrudger and Stubs6700, my messengers, Metermaid, my tax collector, Portait, my letter taker, Adventurer, my scout, and Ninjaham, my personal bodyguard." "Those names sound firmilar..." said Explorer. "Riiight, now, feast with me! My courtesy!" Thus they feasted. Bill "KING BILL!" er, King Bill let the group take residence in his mansion for the night. While sleeping, Willy thought more and more about King Bill, but after a while, started thinking about pudding. Chapter 4: Good Bill Hunting After sleeping, the guests got up and went into the kitchen. Bill had said that he would let them eat whatever they wanted. After eating, they got dressed and walked outside. Explorer hadn't seen Bill all morning, so he went looking. Meanwhile, Willy was getting the portal ready. Explorer came back after Willy got the portal good to go. "No sign of Bill." "Well, let's head out anyway," said Corai. As they were about to enter, Bill suddenly appeared. "Ha ha fools! I have set up a predictable plot twist!" "What?!" shouted the enitre cast, except Willy, who was chasing butterflies. "That's right. I showed you hospitality. Now I will escape to your world to exact my revenge!" Bill laughed manaically. "Revenge on who?" asked Ninjinian. "Simple, you simpleton! Those Bureau of Fiction morons! They put me here! And once I escape, I will over rule those idiots and take over your universe out of a mad driven attempt to create a plot!" "Yeah, I can go with that," said Willy, nonchalantly. "Then it is settled!" cackled Bill as he jumped into the potal. The group stared into the portal, scared for the future. Then Willy's hat caught fire. Chapter 5: The Bogus Universal Space-Time continuim Adventure As Willy, expertly, of course, fixed the portal machine, the other sensible ones decided to do something about Bill. "All right, Bill's a problem and he needs to be stopped." concluded Ninjinian. "Yeah, but how?" asked Explorer. "You let ME worry about THAT." said Mectrixctic, shrewdly. "It's ready to go!" shouted Willy. "Now all I have to do is set the cordinates for OUR universe from my hand-held universe hopper." "You had a hand-held one all this time?!" exclaimed Corai. "Well, yeah! I just fixed up this one because it's Kwik's. He doesn't like my breaking of his things. Now let's go!" And thus they jumped into the portal. Once they landed, they looked around. "Where the heck we?" asked Speeddasher. "According to this, the Mario Universe." "You were supposed to transport us to ours dummy!" shouted Mectrixtic, as she grabbed the device. "Now, I'LL get us home." said she said as she set the cordinates. They ended up in the Greek Mythology universe. Here is the complete list of the universes they visited, and for more reading, look these up on the internet: * The one where there's a big dispute over a ring * The one where's there's a giant talking lion * The one where there's a half-vampire kid in a freak show * The one where Penguins never exsisted * The one where penguins rule the Earth * The one where there's this guy in a black suit trying to take over the galaxy * The one where there's a super fast blue hedgehog * The one where there's a goofy talking yellow kitchen sponge * The one where Mabel rules Antarctica * Reality * Disney Finally, they got home. Chapter VI: Destruction: Revenge of Oblivion As the group hopped out, they saw that their world was in chaos. Everything was on fire, the snow was melting, pipes were bursting, penguins were running and screaming, and everything was in mass hysteria. "This is horrible!" exclaimed Ninjinian. "I bet Bill did this!" said Corai, angrily. "Well, DUH," said Willy. "He's the main antagonist." Mectrixctic then preceeded to punch him in the face. "We need to cookie find him, and fast", announced Ninjinian. "Thank you Captain Obvious," replied Mectrixctic, shrewdly. "Let's cookie think about this now, Mectrixctic," snapped Ninjinian. "Mmmm, cookies," said Willy hungrily. "I say let's chain him down and make him listen to polka when we find him!" angrily shouted Speeddasher. "Let's not be hasty," said Tails. "Maybe we can just reason with him". "OR we could distract him by dancing and send him back to his own universe!" suggested Willy. "Or blow him up with a pie bomb," suggested Explorer. Category:Stories